Radiant Brawl
by VeloxVoid
Summary: A mysterious letter - a call to battle. How does Ike react when faced with leaving Soren?


Ike took the parchment in one gloved hand, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the other. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. The other man shrugged, dark, virescent hair falling lazily over his shoulders as he did. Despite his somewhat solemn expression, Soren's eyes burned fiercely in the sun's setting rays - the red like a fervent fire staring up into his partner's stoic face.

Outside their forest home, the sounds of nearby birds chirping and calling to each other filled the mens' ears, the occasional gust of wind tousling their hair. With the last heat of the summer warming them as the day came to a close, the two would usually feel at peace; a day of Ike training deep in the forest while Soren tended to the cabin - their normal routine. Now, however, it was as though a chill had been picked up by the breeze, driving tiny needles into their skin. Soren's jaw was tight, his shoulders stiff: he didn't like the omen this envelope seemed to bring.

"I didn't know whoever brought it." He folded his arms at Ike's quizzical eyebrows. "They just said it was for you."

Breaking the wax seal with a thumb, Ike's left eye twitched slightly as a wave of tiredness surged throughout him. Soren took the man's sword from him as he began to read, disappearing into their wooden home to ease his anticipation.

"Welcome to the Brawl, Radiant Hero Ike!"

Ike's thick lashes fluttered gently as he scanned the words over and over, a sinking feeling pressing on his chest. An invite. Another invite to battle. No matter how prepossessing the flowing curl of the handwriting looked, or how eloquently-worded it was, Ike still struggled to feel the surge of valiance - could not muster the pride and courage most folk heroes felt at the summons of battle. A spar, he could handle. Anything more political, and his stomach tied itself in knots.

The biddings to a fight - to seek glory and form exciting alliances! It was somewhat enticing, if all for a bit of fun… But the war side had never interested Ike; if anything, it sickened him. To save others and defend the weak, he supposed it could be necessary, but still questioned how war and murder could ever be seen as an acceptable resort.

With a sigh, his eyes settled on the last sentence. He was to arrive as soon as possible.

Ike tried to steel himself - straightened his back and breathed in the crisp, cool air of the woods around him. The smell of pine and soft, damp earth. The rain that had fallen last night and the comforting burning of logs effusing from inside the cabin. He would miss it so. It seemed like yesterday he'd walked into the sunset, Soren's hand gently curling around his own as they faced their unpredictable future together, seemingly alone against the world. Yet his surroundings - towering trees like sentinels guarding their abode; blades of grass poking out through the trodden earth as though shy; rolling clouds tinged pink by the sinking sun… This was home. This was where Ike belonged.

Soren's figure emerged from the doorway, eyes full of apprehension. "Is it battle?" The boy called out to him, voice indignant.

Ike shrugged and approached. "Sort of."

Soren's eyes - usually so hard and cynical - softened as Ike stood over him. The two didn't need words - they understood. Ike was a natural born leader, whether he liked it or not. He was strong, influential; if there were people out there who needed him, he would go. And if he were to live up to his father's memory…

"Must you…?" The mage's voice was barely a whisper, more a pleading breath of wind. In one hand he still held Ragnell, its blade looking as forbidding as ever.

Taking it, all Ike could do was nod. His throat tightened at the thought - leaving his boy behind here, completely alone. Their house was safe and secluded, and Soren was more than capable of defending himself in a pinch, but the two belonged together. To imagine Soren alone at night, cold and shivering as the ever-encroaching chill of autumn set in, wondering if he would ever see him again—

Ike reached out and embraced his love, holding him tight in powerful arms and feeling his head bury into his chest. No exchange was necessary. The men held each other for what felt like an hour, feeling the other's presence for perhaps the last time.

"Please…" Soren's eyes of deep vermilion implored him, watching as the Radiant Hero turned to take his place upon the forest path. "Stay safe, Ike."


End file.
